infamousrpfandomcom-20200215-history
InFAMOUS RP Guidelines and Rules
Basic Rules No harassing. No Racial slurs. No being racist to others. Don't be rude to others unless they're rude to you. No Pornography. InFAMOUS RP Wiki Main Rules No god-modding in Page RP, or in Chat RP. No giving yourself new upgrades to your current power. No Overpowered powers. No switching Karmic Alignment without Admin Permission. No Cheating in Story Missions/Side Missions given to you. No Abusing Ray Spheres given to you. Guidelines This wiki is all about the Story of InFAMOUS, but in a modern and futuristic form. And in this wiki you can choose between Good or InFAMOUS. Ranks Protector (100) - Paragon (1,200) - Hero (80,000) - Superhero (240,000) - Heroic Badass (560,000) - Universal Hero (910,000) - God of Heroes (25,000,000) Bio Terrorist (100) - Most Wanted (1,200) - InFAMOUS (80,000) - Truly InFAMOUS (240,000) - Evilly Badass (560,000) - Universal King (910,000) - God of Gods (26,000,000) (ONCE YOU OBTAIN THE RANK, WHEN YOU LOSE EXP YOU DO NOT LOSE THE RANK AS WELL) Key: (?) = exp needed How to get EXP Complete Story and Side Missions given to you. And if you don't do the missions you will lose 1/3 of the exp you would've gained. Example: Side Mission: Clear the town of the bandits. Reward: 1,500 EXP ACCEPT/DENY You press accept, you go on the side mission and try to do what the quest tells you to. You press deny, you lose (in this case) 500 EXP. How to keep Track of your EXP You can keep track of your EXP, if you can mark down the missions you have done How to Get a Ray Sphere Requires: A really good friend with an expert human scientist You need to be Evil Contact an Admin Patience enough to wait 5 days (But while those five days the friend that accepted to make a ray sphere for you cannot RP for 5 days) Powers you can choose from Electrokinesis: Electricity Powers (All of Cole's powers) Pyrokinesis: The ability to control fire and teleport however you please (Nix's powers) Cyrokinesis: The ability to control ice and teleport however you please (Kuo's powers) Neon: The ability to run up walls and run faster, absorb nearby objects with light, or just absorb light in objects period. Hemokinesis: The ability to control/manipulate one's own blood. Hydrokinesis: The ability to control/manipulate water. Aerokinesis: The ability to control/manipulate the air all around you, the air in surroundings, and the air in people. You can possibly suffocate a person with this. Size Control: You can control your size. Shape Shifting: You can turn into anything within 100 Meters from you. Generator Powers: You can turn your arms into any kind of weapon you want. Mind Control: With this you can control a person's mind to make them do whatever you please. Terrakinesis:The ability to control Earth. Telekinesis:The Ability to control and move things with your mind and Possibly fly. Toxickinesis:The Ability to Control Acid. Biokinesis:The Ability to change your Biology. Agrokinesis:The Ability to manipulate Plants. Sonokinesis:The Ability to Manipulate Sound. Magnokinesis:The Ability to Manipulate Metal. Necrokinesis:The Ability to Manipulate the Dead. Meta-Absorbtion:The Ability to inherit the traits of any material you touch at will and make certain weapons with it. Atmokinesis:The Psychic Ability to manipulate the flux of the atmosphere with the mind at will Video Manipulation:The Ability of absorbing and controlling digital projections Umbrakinesis:The Ability to manipulate and create physical objects from nearby shadows and or control darkness. Photokinesis: The ability to manipulate light for various purposes. Sand Manipulation:The Ability to control any sand at will. Technokinesis:or Tecnopathy is where the bond between the user and machines is increased and developed so well, the user can actually work through the machines by psychically animating them or controlling them like puppets. Battles There will be 3 types of battles. Boss Battles: Done in a specific Mission Mini Boss Battle: It's unlocked by doing a specific Side Mission Player Battles: Done in Chat. Category:Wiki Administration Category:First Pages